The World I Never Knew
by Lord-of-the-Dance-is-She
Summary: After her heartfelt confession to Mark, Lexie's life takes a dark turn into a world she never knew existed. How will she deal with becoming something she never expected, and when a mysterious man named Damon appears, how will he help her? A Slexie story with a new twist...
1. The Confession

A/N: Okay so this will be my first fanfiction and I am hoping to keep you enthralled with this story and I'm sorry if I don't update as regularly as some others do, but I have a lot on my plate. Anyway, so this is an A/U and there will be lots of Slexie coming up in later chapters but just wait and see. This is a crossover, but mostly GA in this one I'm afraid.

In this universe Lexie never knew her mother (Not Susan) as she left when she was a baby, she still went to Seattle Grace, and has the same relationships with everyone as in the show. Also Molly doesn't Exist

Okay so this is set before 8x24 but after 8x23 and Lexie's confession of love to Mark.

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy and all the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes, I own nothing.

* * *

Lexie couldn't believe that she had just said it, like she just had no control at all. For god sakes she was getting on a plane with him tomorrow! She will be expected to socialize like nothing has changed, when clearly she had changed everything. The sheer humiliation of it all left her almost dizzy as she went over the scene in her head.

_Flashback to a few minutes prior_

_She was seeing him standing there by himself and before she knew what was happening she started talking with no idea of how to stop herself._

"_I love you. Oh go-Oh my God. That just came, fa-flying out of my face. It was some kind of 'I love you'. I love you. I just- Uh. I did it again! I… I-I-I-I love you. I do. I just, I-I love you and I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard just to mash it down, and ignore it, and not say it and Jackson is a great guy. He is. He's gorgeous and, and he's younger than you. H doesn't have any grandkids or babies with his lesbian Bff's and he's an Avery and he likes me. You know? He really liked me! But it was never going to work out because I, I love you. I'm so in love with you. And you're, you're in me. It's like you're a disease. It's like I'm infected with Mark Sloan. And I can't breathe! I can't eat. And I love you. I just, I love you all the time, every minute of every day. And I-I-I, and I love you. God that feels good to just say that! I feel so much better! I love you!" _

_She had never known that she was capable of saying so much and wished desperately that he would say something instead of just standing there._

"_Mark?" _

_At that moment Julia came out of the hospital blissfully unaware of what had just happened. Lexie looked at Mark as he pondered her heartfelt confession and was shocked by his girlfriends sudden appearance and took one look and ran away, not really looking where, as long as it was a far away as possible from Him._

_End Flashback_

Lexie was standing on the corner of a dirty, dark and very quiet backstreet that she would never normally find herself in panting after running until her lungs burned, there were no street lights or lights of any kind around, but she was happy for the isolation, it was soothing. Ever since she was a child, the dark had been a place of comfort, a thing to fill the void left by her mother. All she knew is that her mother stayed with her father long enough to have her and then she was gone, left for no good reason, leaving behind nothing but her infant daughter, and a small, blue and silver ring. She pondered these thoughts as she twisted the ring on the middle finger on the right hand. She had had it all her life, but never really knew why she kept it or what it was for, somehow she felt like it was important.

Suddenly a noise jerked her out of thought, and she whipped her head around to investigate only to see a hulking figure behind her holding a crowbar above its head. Before she could react, the crowbar came down with all his might and all she knew was darkness...

* * *

A/N: Okay!I know it's very short, but it's just a preview, so tell me what you think in the reviews, I will try and post a new chapter almost immediately.

P.S: Guess which Salvatore will be showing up soon?

P.P.S: I promise that I'm going somewhere with this.


	2. The Awakening

A/N: Okay well here's the second chapter it will definitely be longer than the last one. And I KNOW I said that a Salvatore will appear here but, I kind of got a brainwave and went with this instead, but don't worry there will be plenty of Elena and Vamp Caroline along the way.

Elena's POV:

"Ugh can you believe on our only trip before college we actually decided to go to Seattle? I mean this place is so gloomy, I really don't like it" Caroline complained.

Elena chuckled at her friend's unease, as the rainy, cloudy and usually cold city was well out of the blonde vampires comfort Zone. They had just left their hotel in search of a nice restaurant and must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in what looked like a very dangerous place to be.

"Elena? Are you okay? You seem awfully quiet…" Caroline inquired.

"I'm fine just a little frightened, that's all, I kinda wish Stefan was here though" she mumbled, slightly embarrassed to admit that she was afraid of the dark.

"It's fine, you've already got one vam…." She trailed off. Not finishing her sentence

"Caroline? What wrong?" Elena asked, her brow furrowed into a worried glance

"I can smell blood, lots of blood, somebody is hurt, badly!" At that she took off, at human speed so Elena could catch up.

They didn't have to go very far, as they came to the corner of the street, it was even darker in this area, they found a young woman, and despite the fact that she could hardly see, Elena could tell that she was very pretty. Crouching down she switched on the light on her mobile phone and was shocked by what she saw, there was blood everywhere, all over her clothes, but mostly her head where a massive head injury evidently lay.

"Is she dead? There's no way that someone could survive losing that much blood, right? Elena spluttered out.

"There's a heartbeat, it's faint and slow, but it's there. I wonder who did this to her?" And at that Caroline bit into her own forearm fed the stranger her blood. "She should heal from this pretty soon so we should take her home, has she got any ID?"

"I don't know lemme check" She saw that there was no handbag on the ground nearby, but while searching her pockets she noticed a pager with the logo 'SGMW HOSPITAL" on the top." No bag, I think she was mugged or something, anyway she has a pager or whatever for a hospital, do you think that she's a nurse? Anyway at least we know where to take her now." Showing her the pager, Elena was just glad that they had found her in time.

With a click of her tongue Caroline obviously disagreed with this statement, "We can't take her into a hospital! She is covered in blood with a soon- to be healed head wound, what are they going to think? We have to wait for her to wake up."

And almost on cue the stranger lying between began to stir…

Lexie's POV

The pain, that's what hit her first, the raw, aching pain from her head to her toes, being a doctor , she knew that this was not good, and only after she acknowledged the amount of blood around her did she noticed that she had company.

"Ow, my head… who are you? How am I still alive? Judging by the amount of blood here, I should be dead." Lexie questioned, noticing the two older girls glance at each other at her second question."Did you see who attacked me?"

The blonde one spoke up first, with a tone layered with concern ,"My name is Caroline, and this is Elena, we found you lying here covered in blood." There was something about the way she spoke that make Lexie think that she was hiding something. "But, this blood, it must be mine, but I don't seem to be that badly injured, so there shouldn't be this much." As she spoke she felt her scalp, and there was a slight lump and thing that felt like a scab, but that would be impossible, unless she had been here longer than she initially thought.

Rising to her feet, she noticed that the terrible pain that she initially felt had faded into a dull throb, and all she wanted was to go back to her sisters and crash.

"Look thanks for all your help, but I really have to get home, I have a plane to catch tomorrow and if I don't get home my sister will worry" She motions to start to leave but one of the girls, the quite brunette holds onto her arm.

"You can't go right now! I mean you could be in shock and not know where to go, just sit down for a bit or call someone, please just don't overdo it." This girl Elena seemed genuinely trying to help and so she stepped back. Lexie then asked the other one, Caroline, if she could use her phone and then something weird happened, she stepped forward staring her sharp blue eyes into the woman's chocolate brown and said" You won't remember us or all the blood, just go straight home and burn your clothes, forget what happened here tonight. So just go straight home."

And with that Lexie started walking and for the second time, everything faded to black.

After waking on Meredith's sofa in only her underwear, Lexie realized what a strange predicament this is, as she tried the piece together the events from the previous night, only remembering leaving work and "Oh my god…" She thought to herself as the memory of her spilling all of her soul out to the man that she loved, only to have her run away after being ignored. How she got home between then and now was just a blank space, but maybe she got drunk and couldn't remember.

She checked her watch and saw that it was 4:37, the others will be up soon, and Lexie would rather die that have them find her, half-naked sprawled out on the sofa. She was just sneaking upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Cursing under her breath, she opened the door to realize that nobody was there; only, strangely enough, her handbag was sitting on the doormat.

Checking inside, she noticed that everything was still there, plus an envelope she hadn't seen before she opened it and it read:

**To Alexandra Grey**

**Found this, thought you might want it back, hope you're well**

**-CF &EG **

"CF? What on earth…?" She broke off as she flipped over the paper and saw a phone number written down. At that moment Lexie's thoughts were interrupted by someone behind her again, except this time it was only her sister.

"Lex? Why are you standing with the door open, and why are you only in your underwear?" Meredith's tone was concerned and Lexie knew that she was trying to be sisterly, which for Meredith is always a good sign. "Oh no reason really, I just came in late last night and realized that I must have dropped my handbag out here before I went in. No reason." She rambled on a bit for a while like this.

"Anyway, are you excited about the flight to Boise? We're going to be making two babies very happy." Meredith was actually smiling, which was almost scary.

Lexie suddenly remembered thee planned visit to assist in a conjoined twins surgery later that day, needless to say, she was excited. As Mer went to make coffee, Lexie dashed upstairs, got dressed and was downstairs and ready to go to the hospital before the sun had even risen.

Declining Meredith's breakfast, Lexie arrived at the hospital anxious to get going to the airport. She was on her way to the locker room to get her stuff only to run strait into someone she hadn't noticed standing there until then.

"Oof, sorry I didn't see you there." She mumbled, unaware of whom it was.

"Lexie we need to talk."

A/N: Can you guess who it is? Of course you can! Anyway, I know that it's moving at a slow pace, but it will pick up, anybody with ideas for later should review. Also this will mostly be a grey's fanfic with only a couple of TVD characters. So Enjoy!


	3. The Transition

The world I never knew chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to try writing in the first person, as I thought that it would be easier, forgive me if I slip up occasionally. Also, Lexie still has Caroline's blood in her system. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own GA or TVD

* * *

Lexie's POV:

" Lexie we need to talk" Mark looked at me with those sharp blue eyes that I love, almost as if he was staring like he would never see me again.

"I-I can't, we have to go, the plane, we'll be late…" Rambling was something that I had obviously inherited from my Dad, as Meredith commonly did the same.

"I know that you thought that I ignored you last night, but I was just blindsided, I didn't expect any of it, and I'm sorry, okay, when can we talk about this?" He seemed to genuinely want to connect with me, judging by the tone in his voice.

I thought about this for a second, now, I wanted to talk about this immediately, but I couldn't, not with an extremely important surgery looming."Tomorrow, after surgery, on the flight home, we can talk, okay? I know that I shocked you, but I really hope we can work this out." After that, it took all of my willpower to not just launch a kiss at him; instead I just walked away again, leaving him with his thoughts.

The group of surgeons that were travelling we all waiting in the lobby, Derek, Meredith, Mark, Cristina, Alex and I, we were about to leave when Arizona arrived in a big huff and kicked Karev off the case, taking his place.

"Need any help with that?" Mark motioned as we picked up our suitcases.

"No thanks, I've got it." I just wanted to avoid any contact until later; I really needed to keep a clear head for the rest of the day. We departed for the airport without another word.

Boarding the small aircraft, I saw that there were plenty of open seats, but I went straight to the back, away from everyone else. After takeoff I was reviewing the case files when I glanced up and caught Mark's eye. As soon as we made eye contact, I felt a violent shudder and shake, then I heard screaming, and then the ground beneath my feet was ripped apart and I felt myself fly into the abyss.

* * *

I woke up trapped, with something very heavy on the lower half of my body, but strangely I felt no pain, I could hear voices drifting from a small distance away."I have to get out of here, what happened? Where is Mark?" All of these thoughts were running through my head as I assessed my situation. My left arm was pinned but with my right arm I pushed up on the large thing that had me trapped and surprisingly, it came loose and I could crawl out after I had pushed it completely off of me.

Not fully understanding the gravity of what I had just done, I followed the familiar voices towards what looked like a large part of the plane that had obviously crashed. There was a massive amount of blood on my scrubs, but there was no way that it was mine, because I had no injuries at all, in fact I was beginning to feel very weird, weak, like I needed food, but I was not hungry.

Getting closer I saw my friends huddling around a dwindling fire; I was relieved to see that everyone was accounted for, especially glad to see Mark.

Cristina and Meredith were awake, but Arizona, Mark, and Derek were all asleep, or unconscious, either one.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright?! I was so worried!"After speaking up they both seemed shocked to see me, as if they we seeing a ghost.

"Le-Lexie? We thought you were dead, I mean, you were, like no pulse dead! How did you get out from under the plane?" Meredith was doing all the talking because it seemed like Cristina was in some sort of catatonic state. "How are you alive?"The intense look in her eyes displayed distress and fear.

"I just sort of pushed it off of me, what do mean I was dead, how can I come back to life?" It was that moment that I realized that I couldn't feel my heartbeat, like it wasn't even beating. I realized that I must just be imagining it, like my hands were numb or something. _'What was going on?' _

I walked over to the others who were sleeping and noticed Mark and Derek, terribly pale and covered with coats and clothes in an attempt to stay warm. I nudged Mark, attempting to wake him up, but only Arizona stirred, and noticing me, yelped and started speaking. "Lexie?! I-We thought you were dead, I mean they told me you died, are you okay? Whose blood is that? Are you hurt?" These rapid fire questions were slightly over whelming for me and I just sighed and tried to examine Arizona's injuries.

Uncovering her leg and seeing her wound bloody and mangled, I got a very strange feeling; the blood was almost intoxicating, as if it was an indulgence, something that might satisfy the hunger I was feeling. Instantly disgusted by this thought I pulled away quickly, only for Arizona say worriedly, "Is it really that bad?"

"Oh no, it's just I'm feeling a bit dizzy since I woke up. There's noth…" I trailed off as I heard a distinct sound approaching: the sound of helicopters. They were saved.

* * *

The next few hours were a blur, Derek, Mark and Arizona were rushed into emergency surgery, Cristina and Meredith had just bumps and bruises, and only I walked away unscathed, at least that's what I thought…

As I sat in the visitor's lounge waiting for news of the others' surgeries, my eye caught something across the hall; an empty room with a blood bag hanging on the IV pole. Mesmerized, I wandered across the empty hall, and making sure that nobody was around, I slipped inside the empty room. Closing the shades, I removed the bag from its holder and I couldn't stop myself and did something I never thought that I would: I tasted what was inside.

What happened then was completely unexpected, the taste was not warm and metallic as I had expected, but was sweet and intoxicating and the hunger that I had been feeling since I had woken up under the plane seemed to have been quenched. I had no idea what was happening to me, being a doctor, there was little that I could think that would cause me to act the way that I did. Suddenly I remembered something from the night before, something that was somehow missing from her photographic memory…

* * *

_Flashback to the night before_

"_Ow, my head… who are you? How am I still alive? Judging by the amount of blood here, I should be dead." Lexie questioned."Did you see who attacked me?"_

_The blonde one spoke up first, with a tone layered with concern ,"My name is Caroline, and this is Elena, we found you lying here covered in blood." There was something about the way she spoke that make Lexie think that she was hiding something. "But, this blood, it must be mine, but I don't seem to be that badly injured, so there shouldn't be this much." As she spoke she felt her scalp, and there was a slight lump and thing that felt like a scab, but that would be impossible, unless she had been here longer than she initially thought. _

_Rising to her feet, she noticed that the terrible pain that she initially felt had faded into a dull throb, and all she wanted was to go back to her sisters and crash._

"_Look thanks for all your help, but I really have to get home, I have a plane to catch tomorrow and if I don't get home my sister will worry" She motions to start to leave but one of the girls, the quite brunette holds onto her arm._

"_You can't go right now! I mean you could be in shock and not know where to go, just sit down for a bit or call someone, please just don't overdo it." This girl Elena seemed genuinely trying to help and so she stepped back. Lexie then asked the other one, Caroline, if she could use her phone and then something weird happened, she stepped forward staring her sharp blue eyes into the woman's chocolate-brown and said" You won't remember us or all the blood, just go straight home and burn your clothes, forget what happened here tonight. So just go straight home."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Oh my god" Who were those strange girls, and what did they do to me? I pushed this though out of my mind and exited the room with the blood bag still in my hand.

I returned to the waiting room and was greeted by the sight of Meredith asleep on a chair, obviously waiting for me to come back, hiding the blood bag in my purse; I gently shook Meredith awake to let her know that I had returned. "Meredith, I'm back, I just went to go check on the progress of Marks surgery, it's going alright for now."My sister looked exhausted, but I felt great, not tired at all, almost as if I had the energy to throw a chair across the room.

"That's great Lex, Derek's out of surgery now, they say that there's a good chance he will get full range back, but Arizona…" I gasped audibly, not wanting to hear that she had died."Arizona's leg was too badly damaged; I-It had to be amputated." She finished gravely.

My heart broke for the Peds surgeon then, I don't know why but I felt like my emotions were about to explode out of my body and overwhelm me, Not knowing what to do, I just sank to the floor and curled up into a ball. It wasn't like I was even close to Arizona, but the tragedy of it was almost too severe to bear.

My thoughts wandered to the pair of girls that had saved me and how it was even physically possible, I then remembered the note they had left and resolved to call the when the dust settled.

* * *

The next day Mark was still in a coma, Derek's hand was wrapped in a thick cast, Arizona was still coming to terms with the loss of her leg, and Cristina seemed to have shut down and was completely catatonic and almost paralysed in bed staring at nothing. Meredith had sat vigil at Derek's bedside for hours after his surgery waiting for him to wake.

I had spent the last few hours doing the same in the next room, lying next to Mark in his bed and speaking to him. "We still need to have that talk, you know, don't try to get out of it now, I love you Mark, please wake up, for me" The words were just tumbling out of my mouth and as I finished someone made their presence know in the room by clearing their throat.

"Hem Hem, I believe we have a lot to discuss " It was Julia, Marks girlfriends; She approached the bed and with her body language made it very clear that I was not welcome here. I opened my mouth to protest when I caught the scent of something extremely mouth-watering, and with a shock I realized I heard the pumping of blood in the veins of the other woman.

I was out of the room in a flash and while running I felt something new and foreign in my mouth; Dashing into the bathroom, I looked at my face and was disturbed by what I saw, thick black veins running down from my eyes, which were now dark red and intimidating looking, and if my new eyes weren't deceiving me, I had fangs! '_Fangs! Am I some kind of freak?'_

"Lexie?" Meredith called, having obviously seen me running for the bathroom. "What's happening, are you okay?"

I was trying to conceal my face from the sudden new visitor, but there was nothing I could do, so I just whipped around to face my sister and when I did I heard an audible gasp escape the lips of the person in front of me.

* * *

A/N: Phew that was a long chapter. Let me know what you think, Reviews are always appreciated, so don't hesitate; I know a lot happened in this chapter but just bear with me. If you notice any mistakes Grammatical or otherwise, please feel free to inform me, constructive criticism is my middle name. Anyway, stay awesome readers; Salvatore's will appear soon! I promise! Bye for now.


	4. The Desire

The world I never knew chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the review from a reader, it was very uplifting, plus thanks for the suggestions! I will be returning to third person for this chapter, it was easier to write plus probably easier to read, anyway, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; these characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC network.

* * *

"Lexie?" Meredith called, having obviously seen Lexie running for the bathroom. "What's happening, are you okay?"

She was trying to conceal her face from the sudden new visitor, but there was nothing she could do, so she just whipped around to face her sister and when she did there was an audible gasp escaping the lips of the person in front of her.  
Without another thought, Lexie leapt at her sister and sunk her fangs into her neck, savouring the sweet taste of blood.

"Ahhh! What are you doing?! Stop!" Meredith was almost screaming and the pain in her voice got through to her sister who suddenly seemed to comprehend what she was doing.  
"Oh my god, oh my god! What is wrong with me?! Why did I do that?!" Sobbing, she realized that she looked a mess, with blood dripping down from her still fanged-up mouth, and her eyes which were as blood-red as ever.  
Meredith was in shock from what Lexie had just done, not quite believing what had just happened; examining her neck in the mirror she saw a bite mark, still bleeding slightly but not too much.  
The sound of sobbing snapped her out of it, and went over to Lexie who was curled up in a ball in the corner. Crouching down, she noticed her sisters' delicate face was changed, there was an almost primal hunger in her expression, and when she reached out to touch her, a hand was flying and swatted her away with incredible speed.  
"What's happening to me?" She asked gloomily, and then smelling the blood one again, shrunk away "Stay away! I don't want to hurt you, please don't tell anyone, just forget what happened, please" as she said this, her eyes met Meredith's green ones and as if hypnotized, her sister just got up, and left the bathroom.

* * *

Even more confused, Lexie reached up to the counter and grabbed something to wipe her face with. Shocked to see her sisters' blood on her face, her fist connected with the mirror in an attempt to erase the image, only to smash it completely and leaving a dent in the wall behind it.  
She cradled her hand expecting the worst but saw no injuries; in fact, there was no pain at all. Convinced that all the blood was gone from her mouth she then focused on making her face normal again. Taking several deep breaths, she felt her new fangs ascent in her mouth and checking in the reflection of her phone, noticed that her eyes were back to normal.  
Exiting the bathroom, and placing a random "wet floor" sight in front of the door, Lexie set off down the hall to the residents lounge.

She was walking past exam rooms when spotted Meredith on an exam table with Alex Karev of all people examining her neck. Hiding in the hall she could hear their voices as clearly as if she was in the room with them.  
Alex spoke first, "Dude, this is sick, are you going to tell me what did this to you? It wasn't here when you arrived, this is new." At his question, Lexie expected Meredith to start spilling everything, but what she heard next was startling. Her sister sounded relaxed, not like someone had just attacked her. "I don't know really, I woke up in Derek's room, went to the bathroom I think, and then I came back and I had this, whatever, it's not like it hurts. Can you just patch it up so I can go?" She asked impatiently.  
Alex made a sort of assertive grunt and decided not to press the matter further, giving Meredith an antibiotics shot and placing gauze on her neck, she dashed out of the room and disappeared into the elevator.  
Lexie was still in the same position as before, having heard the whole thing, she wondered why Meredith didn't reveal what had just happened and resolved to find out what was happening to her…

* * *

After checking to make sure that Mark was okay, Lexie headed out of the hospital and into the car park, her car was still there from the night before the crash. It was about 3 am and having not been outside since she had been rescued, the fresh air felt wonderful; breathing in she was greeted by a cacophony of smells and sounds, as if her senses had been magnified tenfold. Ignoring this she got into her car and drove to Meredith's house, and upon arrival she realized that nobody was home. Settling in at the kitchen table, she began to rummage around in her purse for the strange note from the girls who had helped her.

She dialed the number and after waiting for what felt like forever, she was about to hang up when a perky and cheerful voice answered the phone. "Hello, Caroline Forbes speaking, who is this?"Lexie raked her memory and the image of a blonde teenager came into her mind.

"H-hi, this is Lexie Grey, you and your friend saved me a few nights ago, gosh it feels like it was years ago. Anyway, something weird is happening to me, and I didn't know who else to call." She hoped that these girls could shed some light on the current situation.

"There's no way that you should be able to remember that... Unless...oh my god, have you been in a serious accident or something recently?" Her tone was calm, but uncomfortable

"Umm yeah, me and my colleagues were in a plane crash the day after you helped me, but I was fine, not a scratch." Not wanting her to think that she was crazy, Lexie decided not to mention the blood drinking or the attack on her sister.

"Oh god, this is bad, really bad, are you still in Seattle? Where are you?" I gave her Meredith's address. "I'll be there in a second, okay? Just stay put" Her voice now sounded hurried and anxious.

"Wait, but how can you get here so fast unless you're in the neighborho…" Her conversation was cut off as the doorbell rang. "No way" She mumbled to herself, and sure enough, there was a certain teenager standing on the doorstep.

"Can I come in?"She inquired

"Sure" Lexie wanted to be careful about trusting her.

She showed the girl to the dining room and they both sat, facing each other as if sizing the other one up.

"Okay, so why did you have to come over so soon? I mean how did you get here so fast?" She was mightily confused by what was happening and hoped that there was a logical explanation.

"Well… You know the supernatural?" Caroline began.

"Like, ghosts and witches and stuff?" She wondered where this was going.

"Well that stuff is real, and so are vampires and werewolves and hybrids, I know this because… I am a vampire, and vampire blood can heal wounds, which is how I saved you." She was trying to find the right words in order not to freak the woman out. It was sort of working.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you, are a vampire, and you saved me by feeding me your blood, so what does this have to do with what's wrong with me?"Her brain was suddenly going a million miles an hour, trying to piece this together.

"Well here's the thing, when a human dies with vampire blood in their system, they kind of… come back, but unless you drank blood within 24 hours of dying, then there's no way..."

Lexie interrupted her as soon as she said it. "But I did, I-I was in the hospital and I noticed a blood bag and I couldn't stop myself and…" She broke off crying at this point, with the realization hitting her '_I'm dead, like actually dead. I'm not imagining having no heartbeat, I'm really dead. I'm a vampire, like in the movies'_

"Have you not been outside since the crash, I mean during the day?" Caroline inquired after she had stopped crying.

She thought about that for a second, as the only time she had spent out of the hospital recently was the trip home, so "No not at all, I've been by Ma- a friends bedside." She didn't know why it was hard to say his name.

"Well the reason I ask is that vampires are vulnerable to the sunlight, it will burn us and eventually. Well unless you have a daywalking ring like this." She flourished a familiar looking blue-and-silver ring in her face.

Realizing what was so recognizable; she glanced down at her hand, and produced her mother's ring to show Caroline. "What like this one?" The look of surprise on her face was evident and she was clearly confused.

"But wait, you don't know about, how could you, unless, no, not possible." Lexie decided to jerk the blonde out of her train of thought. "It was my mothers, I never knew her, she left when I was a baby." That was pretty much the truth, having never questioned her father about it.

"Your mothers? Oh well there's a chance that it could just be a normal ring with no enchantment upon it, we can always find out later, when the sun comes up." She wanted to ask some more questions but at that moment Meredith walked through the door with a bandage still on her neck.

"I just wanted to get some shut eye; I figured that I will need it, who's your friend? She eyed Caroline suspiciously, while Lexie just sat there dumbstruck by her sudden appearance and almost mesmerized by the barely healed bite on her sisters neck.

The blonde vamp then took her cue to introduce herself, "Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes, and I' m an old neighbor of Lexie's, she used to babysit me and we became close." She said this in her perkiest voice possible.

"Oh okay then, umm it's nice to meet you, I'm Meredith, Lexie's sister, well half sister." Receiving blank stares she just kept going "Well then, I should get going then, Lex you should get back to the hospital, the others are wondering where you are." Meredith was very against bright and shiny, being the dark and twisty one.

As the woman headed upstairs, Caroline took this opportunity to confront Lexie. "You fed from her?! Your sister? You have to learn to control the blood lust, I know it's difficult, but you have to try not to attack your own family members, I mean she's your sister!"

"You think that I don't feel terrible?! It's unbearable for me to have hurt my sister and like it, and almost wanting to kill her. Do you think that I like this, the desire to rip out her throat?!" Out of anger she grabbed the table and flipped it over, sending it crashing into the kitchen, destroying the island with it.

"I didn't mean… It was an accident..." She looked down at her hands, regretting her short outburst. Looking for Caroline, she saw her standing in the doorway with a look of alarm on her face.

"I need to call someone, a friend who can help you, he's been doing this way longer then me; he was the one who helped me through my transition. He can help you too." With that she got out her phone and called her friend. Not wanting to eavesdrop, she went to the kitchen and assessed the damage, the island was completely ruined and one of the table legs was snapped off, how was she going to explain the damage to the others?

The blonde vamp reentered the room, pulling her out of these thoughts.

"Good news, he said that he will be here as soon as possible, which is tomorrow afternoon, so I'm afraid you're stuck with me for now." She seemed perky again, relaxed and calm.

She was curious as to who this mystery friend was, "What's his name?" She asked

"Stefan Salvatore"

* * *

A/N: I know it was a bit unexpected what Lexie did to Meredith and totally OOC, but hey she's only not human ;), what was she going to do? And yes, Stefan will finally make his debut appearance next chapter! I know I said that is a Slexie, but its building I promise! Thanks for reading.


	5. The Visitors

A/N: Wow, the response has been great from the last chapter, I never expected so many readers. I mean really, it's great; anyway, a lot will be happening in this chapter, so bear with me on this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

House arrest, that's what it, not being able leave or go out or do anything qualified as house arrest. That's not what Caroline called it however, as Lexie was constantly reminded, she was staying here to protect others. She got it, she really did, but there must be something she can do other than listen to her new 'friend' talk about the highs and lows of being a vampire. She rested her head on the coffee table as she waited for the girl to finish talking about feedings and such.

"There's only one way to really feed without being noticed, and that's by blood bag, I mean there's nothing wrong with feeding right from the vein, but that hurts people. Unless you like hurting people, then blood bags are the only way really, or if you want to be like Stefan, you could drink from bunnies, which is sad and horrible and it's not as good as human blood, but it depends on if you're a Ripper or not so…" This rambling had gone on since she had phoned Stefan and it was beginning to fray Lexie's nerves.

"Oh my god! Can you shut up?! Please, it's a lot to process and I'm kind of distracted now, my brother-in-law is in surgery, Mark is in a coma, there's a lot on my mind right now!" Her voiced was raised to a yell, forgetting that Meredith was supposed to be sleeping upstairs. "I'm an emotional wreck, and you jabbering on at me really won't help either…" She wasn't trying to be mean, there was just too much to worry about besides her new, albeit important problems.

"Okay, I'm sorry I get that, I think I forgot to tell you that when you turn, every emotion is heightened, so you're basically feeling everything magnified tenfold. So I forgive you for yelling, okay?" There was compassion in her words, and it took a big person to not get mad at someone for yelling at them.

Lexie let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding for ages, and was slightly relieved at the news that this was all part of it, and not some psychotic break. Then again, she was talking to someone who claimed to be a vampire, so you never know.

"So what now, like how can this guy help me when you can't?" She inquired in her nicest voice possible.

"I never said that I couldn't, it would just be nice to have some back up, just in case." She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"In case of what?" What could she do that was so terrible?

"Well, you could…. Kill someone." The answer was unexpectedly blunt and she was not ready for it.

"But I'm not a murderer, I mean I've had patients die on me, but I could never kill someone, I just wouldn't." She was sure of what she said, there was no doubt in her voice and what Caroline said next came without warning.

"I killed someone, I didn't know who he was, I only met him once, but I killed him, something I never imagined I could do. It happened because I was alone, I went through the transition with no help, like you, but _I_ am here to help, trust me when I say, you will need it." After her statement they both sat there in silence, for a long time each waiting for the other to speak, until the sun's rays began to creep into the room.

* * *

Lexie felt the need to run, her conscience was telling to get far away from the people that she loved, but the other part of her made her stay there and fight for her own free will. She looked over at the blonde teenager and saw that she was in the same position as before, staring at the floor, waiting for a response.

"I'll try, okay? I will listen to your advice and try to control myself, but if it doesn't work, then I am fleeing for the hills, and never looking back." Her voice was hoarse from not talking for hours, but with that, a silent agreement was made between them, to help each other.

Caroline seemed to pull herself together and go back to being perky and happy, but this time, Lexie didn't really mind. "Okay then, now that the sun has risen, what better time is there to test that ring of yours? You ready?" She gestured to the curtain and looked to the woman, who cave a curt nod and she exposed her hand to the morning rays. Expecting her hand to burn, she whipped it away on instinct only to find that it had not hurt at all

"Okay, well that was a long shot in all sense of the word... Umm, there's not much we can do until Stefan gets here, unless…" She was mostly talking to herself as Lexie stared at her while she thought out loud, and not wanting to interrupt, she wandered into the kitchen. Careful to avoid the splinters, she walked over to the mess she had attempted to clean up earlier, which had only resulted in a lot of swearing and not much progress.

Once again ignoring this, she proceeded to the fridge and made herself a bowl of cereal. Taking one spoonful she realized that the milk must be bad because she had never tasted anything more disgusting. Steeling herself for another bite, she gave up, tossing the contents into the sink. Returning to the living room, she was greeted by the teenager waiting for her on the sofa. "You know, it's not the milk." She said with a knowing look on her face. "What do you mean?" She casually asked, her face not displaying any emotion. "The cereal, I heard you pour it out, and then throw it away, it's not the milk that's bad; everything is like that now, except blood, it sucks but it's the way it is." Yet again another piece of information that Lexie felt should have been shared sooner.

"You mean no more food? Like ever?! Damn, I really like pizza." She said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood a bit. It wasn't working; Caroline's face showed no humour, only worry.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm going to sleep until the sun goes down, wake me when that happens." She got up to begin walking upstairs when she heard snoring from upstairs. "Crap, Meredith's still here." She muttered to herself as she crept up to her attic room, careful not to make a sound. Only once she fell into bed did she let out a sigh and allowed sleep to take her.

* * *

It was a nightmare, she could tell, with a familiar voice screaming, and the smell of blood all around. There was an air of exhilaration around, infecting her with a desire to hunt, a desire to kill. This wasn't her, she could tell, but it was so strong, the yearning to let free her bonds of humanity, roaming around, she saw an oddly recognizable figure crouched on the ground; The person was crying, covered in blood, and screaming, _'Monster! You're a monster! Stay away!' _Unable to stop her legs from moving, she wandered over to the body, and kneeling down next to them, she looked at the persons face only to scramble away at what she saw.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!" The figure was _her_, at least a younger, more terrified version of her; it was surreal, looking at herself. Despite the blood, the desire she had felt earlier had reduced to a kind of impulse in her brain, her thoughts mostly on her petrified twin. Lexie wasn't sure what to do now, as she didn't want to scare her even more, but there was nowhere else to go, shaking herself, she went back over to her double and attempted to communicate. Everything she tried, however, didn't work; she kept hearing certain words drifting across: '_Monster' 'Murderer' 'Evil'. _The words cut deep and when trying to reach a hand out to touch her she felt a tremor and the ground opened up, swallowing her whole.

* * *

Lexie awoke with a start, unsure for a second where she was, until she recognized the dusty ceiling of the attic. Suddenly aware of the fact that she had company, she turned around and was met with the sight of Caroline, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh good, you're awake! Guess who's here?" There was enthusiasm in her tone, as well as some annoyance, despite the grin on her face.

"Is it Stefan by any chance? Your mysterious vampire friend?" Being awoken abruptly had put her in kind of a bad mood, and a guessing game wasn't helping. Hopping of the bed she pushed past her and descended from the attic; heading into the hallway, she peeked into Meredith's room only to find it empty. Letting out a sigh of relief, Lexie began to head downstairs, only to be overtaken before she could get to the bottom.

Caroline faced the older woman, trying to get through to her, "Wait, just wait, there's something I need to tell you before you go down there. Stefan is here yes, but, his brother followed him, he is the bad egg of the family, you can't trust him. Don't let him persuade you." She said this with conviction, hoping to spare her feelings.

"You know we can hear you, like loud and clear." An arrogant voice sounded from the living room.

"It's okay Caroline, you can bring her in, it's her house after all." A second, kinder visitor spoke up.

Backing away from her, Caroline allowed Lexie to pass her and proceed to the lounge; when she entered, there were three other people there. First she recognized the petite brunette who had helped her that night, and standing in front of her was a slim, light brown-haired teenager. His face was years older than his body looked, and there was a protective air about him in the way that he stood over the girl.

The guy next to him was a stark contrast to his brother, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, and when he looked at her, there was a smirk on his face, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Umm, Hi, Lexie, Lexie grey, I'm still kind of freaked out about what's happening to me, so, first of all who are you guys?"

There was an awkward silence in which the girl, whose name still escaped her, shifted nervously before speaking.

"Well, this is Stefan Salvatore, I'm Elena Gilbert, and the guy over there is Damon Salvatore, and I know this may be hard, but they are here to help, well Stefan is at least." She looked pointedly at the other guy.

Damon just held his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, I'm just here to observe and watch you two crash and burn." He turned to look at Lexie, "And you, when these guys fail, just find me, I know how to have some fun. Unlike them" She had to admit to herself how striking this person was, with his confidence and his charisma was pouring out. Thinking back to what Caroline had said, an indignant thought drifted across her head. '_Why can't I do what I like? He seems to know what he's doing'_ The prospect of making this experience fun was tempting, but all she wanted to was go back to her old life, with Mark.

"All I want is to go back to my normal life, without all of this trouble, I didn't ask for any of this. Is there a way I can just…?" She broke off, as Elena walked past her to join Caroline; she experienced the same rush she had felt in the hospital the previous night. About to lunge once again, the three others in the room seemed to sense a change and in a flash, Elena had been pulled away and she felt strong arms wrapped around her chest. She fought, kicked, and was desperately trying to get free and satisfy her craving.

"Stop, just stop, you have to control this and don't let it take over, just breathe." It was Stefan; he appeared in front of her and was trying to distract her. Catching a glimpse of Elena's scared face; she hesitated and came to her senses, feeling the same guilt she had felt before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I just, I… crap, I have to go, just let me go." She looked up and saw Damon, her eyes screaming for him to let go, and he did. She rushed out the door, grabbing her keys on the way out and headed to her car.

Getting in she started driving, not sure where she was headed, she found herself pulling into somewhere she hadn't been for a while: Marks apartment.

Unsure of what to do now, she just sat in the car and waited, not sure what for, the only thing that she could think about was the exhilaration that had taken over her earlier.

She was worried, about her sister, Mark, Derek, Arizona; she was even worried about Cristina, but mostly she was worried about herself. She was afraid of losing who she was and hurting the people that she loved and leaving her old life behind. Resolving to do something, she got out of the car and headed inside the building; she ascended the stairs and realized that nobody was home, she did hear, however that Callie was fumbling around and not wanting to disturb her, she sat down in front of Marks door and waited.

* * *

It was a while until Lexie saw anybody, Callie had obviously gone to bed and there was no sign of any neighbors to speak of, so it came as a surprise when Julia of all people appeared in the hall. '_Of course, she lives here as well'_ Lexie quickly stood up, and saw the woman's face contort when she noticed who it was.

"What are you doing here? I think it's pretty clear that you're not welcome here, so you should just go" She was being dismissive and it pissed her off.

"How's Mark doing? I haven't seen him since after..." She was trying to control her voice, to stop it from shaking with anger.

"Oh you care now do you; I mean you left him, twice, so why should I tell you?" Was this woman trying to make her made mad? "Just go, I don't want to deal with my boyfriends ex right now."

Lexie stormed off down the hall only to bump into Damon of all people.

"What? You didn't think that I would follow you? Come on; let's get out of here, you lucky not to have killed anyone." He spoke harshly for the first time, without a smirk on his face. He led her outside to her car.

"Where are we going?" She was still surprised by his abrupt appearance.

"To have some fun."

A/N: Right, that has been the longest chapter so far, I had a lot of trouble writing this hence the wait, writers block and all that. So forgive me if it is sub-par, I really tried. And let me just say, I never liked Julia, she was only there to create an unnecessary love triangle that crushed my last Slexie dreams. Anyway let me know if I should kill Julia or not, and who should kill her. It's up to you; I'll let you choose unlike cruel Shonda. Bye!


	6. The Dark Within

A/N: Okay while I'm hashing out the details for later on in the story, I'm going to put in a filler chapter so that you don't have to wait, it will be shorter, but let's see Damon lead Lexie to the Dark side… (Muahahaha)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Fun? What kind of fun?" There was every reason for her to be hesitant, but despite her conscience, Lexie needed to let loose, if only for a little while.

"Well, you've heard their side of this, now let me show you how to be a real vampire, and enjoy it." The harsh tone was gone, replaced once again by his arrogant smirk.

They got into her car, and he drove around searching for the perfect place; they did this for about 15 minutes until he stopped, outside of a packed nightclub.

She was skeptical at this choice, "Really? A nightclub, isn't there too many people, won't we draw attention?"

He laughed at that, "There in lies the answer, with so many people, there is plenty to choose from. For example," He pointed towards the people lining up at the door. "You could have a pretty college girl, or a middle-aged wannabe, or even a guy looking to get lucky. The point is that the world is your oyster or whatever."

Damon was an untroubled guy she realized, he did whatever he wanted, no strings attached. Normally this is far from what she would aspire to, but she was not in the normal frame of mind right now, she was driven by something other than her brain.

"Alright, let's do this, I don't mind letting my hair down once in awhile, I need a break." All thoughts of the hospital, Meredith and Mark vanished from her head, her only intent was clear tonight: She was going to have some fun.

* * *

After Damon compelled the bouncers to let them in, they were greeted by the sweet sight of masses of people dancing, partying and generally ignoring anything but the music.

"Okay I'll show you what to do, and then I want you to do the same." He then approached a young woman in the corner and she watched as he spoke to her intently, clearly compelling her and then sinking his teeth into her neck. Looking around anxiously, Lexie checked that nobody was watching and walked over to join them.

"Okay, so that's how you do it, just pick a target, compel them to be quiet and stealthily feed; it will heal in no time. Oh and don't forget to wipe your mouth after, it tends to freak people out if you don't."

Damon's own face had blood dripping off it, and without thinking, she reached out with her finger and scooped some if it up, savouring the taste. He gave her a look of plain seduction, but she was not interested, she was too distracted by the strongest, most tempting smell yet.

Following her senses, she saw a man, clearly older, due to his salt and pepper hair, but he was alluring, and she was drawn to him, following him as he made his way to a quieter part of the club.

What she didn't know was that Damon was trailing her, carefully observing her every move, in case he had to intervene. Lexie moved in near him, wondering why he seemed familiar and looked into his eyes, clear blue and said to him. "Don't scream and forget this happened, it won't hurt." Satisfied that it had worked, she began to feed; his blood was unlike anything she had tasted before, warm and sweet, while sharp and exhilarating. She couldn't stop, and unaware that she was close to killing him, Damon suddenly appeared and talked her down.

"Lexie, let's not kill the guy, Lexie… LEXIE!" His yell drew her out of her trance, and suddenly aware how badly the guy looked, instantly feeling guilty.

"Oh god, not again! Why did I let you talk me into this, Caroline was right." She was remembering her normal self, one who wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone; she was a _doctor_ for god's sake! She pushed past him and into the freezing night air, she ran to her car and sped away, once again unsure of her destination. Lexie had been driving for some time when her pager buzzed and she gasped when she saw the message: _Mark 911_

* * *

Mark woke up in a soft, warm bed, so unlike the hard, cold ground of the forest he last remembered. His chest was sore, and he felt like elephants had been trampling all over him. He was still confused until the realization hit him like a ton a bricks.

Lexie was dead; she died in the woods, having never heard his confession of love, he regretted not saying it to her sooner. There was someone with their head down on the bed, it was Julia, of course it was Julia, she was always there for him, even when he wished she wasn't. She as the same age as him, and she wanted kids and a house, but she was not Lexie. She didn't have a photographic memory, and she didn't hate apples, or even have dark brown hair. It was not fair to her and she deserved better; nudging her awake, a big smile fell across her face when she noticed.

"Oh my god, you're awake, thank goodness, I was so worried. You had cardiac tampanade, it was bad but they managed to get it under control." Her words were tumbling out at this point, unaware that he was not paying attention.

"Julia, I have to tell you something, it's important." His voice was strained, as he was trying to find the right words.

"Anything Mark, I love you." She had no idea what was coming.

"You shouldn't have come, really, I love Lexie, loved Lexie, and now she's gone, and you should go too." He felt his heart breaking from the emotion of it.

"Yeah, she's gone, because I told her to go, you can't let her hurt you again mark, it's not worth it!" The anger in her voice was evident, clearly pissed that her boyfriend loved another woman.

"She's dead! Dead! I can't be with her because she's gone! How can you talk about her like that?! She's dead!" his voice raised into hysteria, not fully understanding what she was saying.

Julia was shocked at his sudden energy, and was guilty for causing him pain."She's not dead Mark, what are you talking about?! I saw her yesterday; she was fine, no cuts or anything, she not dead."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no way that she had lived, he saw her, and she was crushed under the plane, with no pulse. It was impossible, but… "Could you find her, and bring her here? I want to see her, I'm sorry Julia, I really am, but can you tell the nurses to page her? After that, I think we should break up, I really am sorry, but this is my second chance, to be with her." He felt guilty at the look on her face, but he pushed that away, she was _alive_, and things would go back to the way they were, Before Sloane and Sofia, before all of it, and he would be happy.

Or so he thought…

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it was short and evil, but I'm going to make the next one a bit longer, so bear with me, oh and as for the whole "vampires need to be invited in" thing, for the sake of my story, they don't need to be.

Let me know who your favorite Salvatore is and what you think about OOC Evil Lexie, who will make an appearance later on, after she reunites with mark. Evil Lexie is coming, so be ready… :)

P.S: based on reviews, I'm going to kill Julia, and revenge will be sweet for one particular person…

P.P.S: I know that there are similarities here between an episode of TVD when Damon is teaching Elena how to feed, but I loved that episode, so anyway. Enjoy!


	7. The Patient

A/N: I noticed a drop in readers for my last two chapters, don't worry I'll keep writing, in the hope that somebody other than Call Me Cotton Candy (nice ideas) and bulldozed88 (thanks by the way) is reading. I'm not complaining, just an observation, Oh and there will be some cliché involved, but they are clichés for a reason and so, without further ado, new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

She had to get to the hospital, even though she knew there may be trouble, she had to go. Lexie pulled her car into a side road and spun it around, almost loosing traction on the wet surface; various thoughts about Mark were running through her head as she sped towards her destination.

'_Oh god, oh god, what if he's dead, what if he dies and I never find out how he felt?' 'He might not know that I'm alive, shit! He might have died believing that I was dead' _Each stoplight felt like it lasted for ever, and the fact that the rain was coming down sideways was not helping matters.

She was actually only focused on Mark for the first time in days, not since she had woken up and realised her life was different forever. After spending what felt an eternity driving through the rain soaked streets, she arrived at the hospital; she sat in her car, ready to gear the worst, and when she got out and approached the building, a sense of calm came about her.

It may have just been her imagination, but the place that she had called home for four years was unrecognizable, with the place seeming despondent, with all the staff and patients remaining quiet as if they were holding a collective breath. Not noticing anyone she knew around, Lexie took the elevator to the ICU, where she was sure her friends were waiting for her. As the elevator pinged and the doors opened, she expected a throng of people around her, however, she was alone, and unsure of what lay down the hall.

* * *

She couldn't hear any rapid beeping or commotion from the nurses, so she took this as a good sign, passing some familiar faces in the rooms; she was suddenly grabbed by a random arm.

"Lexie! Oh it's good to see you! I was so worried; nobody has seen you since they rescued you guys. Where have you been?" The overly excited person pulled her into a big hug, only then did she realize that it was April Kepner, and there was only so much perky she could take right now. Pushing her away, she put on a fake grin and said "hey April, it's good to see you too, how are the others doing?"

At her question the redheads face fell, and she could tell that she was trying hard to hide something.

Lexie was getting angry, way more rapidly and more forcefully than she would normally, "Look, tell me what has happened, I was paged 911 for Mark, and if you don't let me go and see him, then someone is going to get hurt!" She must have had a particularly serious look on her face, because April began to splutter. "U-umm, A-Arizona l-lost her leg, there wasn't r-really much we could d-do, Derek might never op-operate again, and Cristina is pretty much catatonic, but Meredith is f-fine, just cuts and bruises…."

"And Mark, what about Mark, is he okay?" Her voice was demanding, but she didn't care.

"Well, he's awake, b-but, his heart is failing, there's nothing more they can do, the only thing that can save him now is a transplant, but… he doesn't have that long." She finished with slight hesitation, as if afraid of what Lexie might do to her, but of course she had no idea.

Suddenly, all of her temper was gone, replaced by a sudden, gaping hole where her chest used to be. "He's dying? Like really dying?" April gave a cut nod, and that made it worse, the usually perky surgeon reduced to simple gestures.

"Can I see him? I need to see him, before…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence; the pain she was feeling was just too powerful.

The woman led her down the corridor, to the room at the very end and let her past without another word.

* * *

Mark was sitting up in bed, apparently asleep, so she moved a chair from the corner to beside his bed. He looked peaceful, happy, almost as if he now had something to fight for. He opened his eyes when she got closer, and began to speak.

"Lexie…. I can't believe, I mean, you were dead, like really dead, I felt your heart stop. How can you be here?" His eyes surveyed her body, as if looking for signs of injury, which of course there weren't; this just added to his confusion. "How are you fine, you were crushed, literally crushed under the plane, I tried to lift it off you, I tried… I tried so hard, but I couldn't save you..." Tears were beginning to swim in his eyes as he remembered the helpless feeling of being able to do nothing, his chest heaved in pain at the memory.

She had to step in then, trying to calm him and make him understand that she was fine, despite the fact that she was obviously far from fine. She hadn't even thought about blood or feeding, or even the Salvatore's since she had arrived, and it was something that she was glad about.

"Look, Mark I'm fine, see, no scars, or broken bones, I'm great, I have never felt better, but now it's your turn, you have to fight to live, promise me? Promise me that you won't give up, no matter how badly you want to? I love you Mark, please fight" She felt her heart almost breaking at the pain in his voice and hated herself for not being here when he had woken up

He looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes, which softened when he began to speak.

"Lexie, of course I will fight, I will try but I'm so tired, and I'm sorry Julia told you to leave, that wasn't fair of her. I wanted to tell you that night, I love you, I really do, but after everything that's happened, I just have to let you know that I-I might not be here forever." He finished, letting his words sink in, watching the despair and anger spreading across her face.

"No, mark, you can't die, you can't give up, not when we could have been together all this time, and I will NOT just sit here and watch you die. I will not let you die!" Without another word, she stormed out and headed to the only place she could think of, the daycare centre, and sure enough, Meredith was there, cooing over Zola. Approaching her, she didn't notice that the wound she had caused several nights before had disappeared. There was a disguised look of sadness on her face; it was obviously about Derek, with his broken hand, and his nerve damage. She sat down next to her and greeted her favorite niece with a smile.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Lexie? Nobody has seen you for days, after that first night at the hospital, you vanished, and I didn't even see you after we were rescued, so where did you go? I expected you to be with mark, because he's…" Meredith broke off and didn't finish her sentence. They both knew what was happening.

"Because he's dying, I was just with him, it's bad and I- I can't deal with this, I just can't take another death, after all the crap that has happened in this hospital, I can't watch him die in that bed." All of the tears and sadness that she had been holding in for the past hours just began spilling out until she felt overwhelmed and couldn't speak.

"Lexie… you need to breathe, I know this is hard for you, but you have to be strong, and you need to be with him, or you will never forgive yourself if you weren't there." Meredith was truly sincere, and she realized how far she had come from being the sister that hated her. She was right, there was nothing he could do, she had to be there for him and hold his hand. She realized that she hadn't even asked about Derek in the time that she had been here.

"How's Derek, can they fix his hand?" There was a look in her eye that said that the topic was off limits, but she pressed on, "Look, I don't know how you're dealing with this, but I hope that you will listen when I say that he will be fine, I am sure about that. Without asking for permission, she pulled her sister into a hug, and it dawned on her that it was the first time that she could remember, sharing a hug with Meredith.

Sure of what she had to do now, Lexie stood up and brushed herself off, saying a farewell to Meredith, she exited the daycare with a plan in mind…

* * *

Lexie knew exactly what she had to do, so she headed to the nearest supply closet and grabbed and IV kit. The problem was, she couldn't do it herself, so walking outside, she spotted April Kepner, the doctor on call. Walking up she made herself know. "Hey April, What are you up to? I know I snapped at you earlier, but I need some help right now." She held out the IV kit without another word.

April seemed taken aback and once again started rambling. "Why, are you okay, do you need me to call someone, what is it for?" She went on like this for a little bit until Lexie just grabbed her arm to shut her up. "Hey, I'm fine, I'm donating blood, that's all okay, no need to freak out, please just do this for me, please?" If this didn't work, then she would have no choice but to compel her like Caroline explained.

April nodded and led her to an exam room, where she put the needle in and began to draw blood. She vacated the room and left Lexie watching her blood drip into the IV bag. She sat there until the bag was full, and surprisingly not feeling weak from lack of blood, she pulled out the tube and noticed how fast the site healed. Grabbing the bag, she walked out and headed towards Marks room.

* * *

Making sure that nobody was around, she slipped into the room and locked the door behind her; she heard Mark stir as she began closing the blinds, making sure that nobody was looking and walked over to the side of the bed. He noticed her and the determined look in her eye and was worried about what she was about to do. Struggling to sit up he spoke, "Lexie, what-?" She cut him off, not letting him finish his sentence. " Shut up, just listen, I'm going to hang this blood, and I know you don't need it, but it'll make you better, don't ask what it is, just don't tell anyone what happened here, okay?" His face was impassive as she hung the bag and placed the needle into the back of his hand.

"What are you doing, I don't need a transfusion, how will this help?" Mark was confused, since he had never seen Lexie looking so stubborn and she was pacing now, as if her mind was going a million miles an hour.

She couldn't tell him, she couldn't, if she did he would call her crazy and she didn't want that, so she did the normal thing: ignored him. She approached him and looked into his eyes; she wanted to get this right. "Go to sleep, okay, forget I hung this blood, it's not important, you're going to wake up and be fine, okay." When she finished, he drifted off, and she was actually surprised that it worked. She sat down next to his and settled there for the night.

* * *

She had been asleep for about an hour before the nightmare began again; she was in the hospital, the surgical wing, it was dark, with the only light coming from the moonlight streaming into the few windows. She was walking down the hall with no real destination in mind, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

There was, in the OR someone on the ground, and the first thing she noticed was the blood, a massive pool of blood. The pool was so big that she knew the person would be dead, so she went over and flipped the person over with ease and was shocked by who it was. It was April, April Kepner, her throat was ripped, her clothes were soaked in blood, her red hair soaking wet, and there was a bite wound across the front of her ruined neck. It didn't take a genius to work out what had done this do her, '_Don't let this become what I am, this can't be me, I didn't do this' _

Walking out of the room in despair, she walked further down the corridor, she came across another bleeding person, Alex Karev, who had the same injuries as Kepner, he, however, was barely alive. When he saw her, his heart began to race and his eyes were panicky, shrinking away at her touch. "No, No get away, you did this, you did this, go away!" He said this as he panted for breath, almost white from the blood loss. She wasn't sure what to say, he was scared, terrified of her and every time she got close, he shrank away. His breath was coming in gasps and by the time she had realized he was having trouble breathing, his heart had stopped.

* * *

When she woke up, there was little memory of the nightmare, flashes of her various friends and family dead or dying, with her the one causing their pain. She stood up, feeling weak and drained; she knew what this meant, so she walked over to Marks now-empty blood bag, and removed it from his arm. She knew he would be fine now, he just had to be, otherwise she wouldn't be. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she went outside, took a deep breath and headed to the one place she needed to go.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was hard to write, like really, took me all day, and it probably sucks, so forgive me, and if you have any ideas as to where this could go lemme know, because this was a S-L-O-W chapter, like really. Anyway thanks for reading, and reviewing it really means a lot to me. Later!


	8. Authors Note

Okay, so just an update, I'm about to start school up this week, so the chapters will be a bit more sporadic than they have previously been. Don't worry I will still write, but I don't want you to think that I've abandoned the story. I've had an idea for another fanfic, so I will be seeing how that goes. I hope you understand as I have hit a massive mental block for this story and I really want to keep at it. Thanks for the support and be patient, Bye!


	9. The Struggle

A/N: Okay so the response from the last chapter was great, and I'm sorry if I came across as whining, I am so surprised that so many people like my story, it's really great, thank you, even if you don't review, I'm grateful. Okay, so I'm not sure where this chapter will go, so it might be shorter than normal.  
FYI: I have no plans to make Damon or Stefan fall in love with Lexie, Slexie all the way, and I am not messing with Stelena/Delena, so no worries.  
Right, after the longest authors note yet, read on!

P.S: Sorry for the wait, as it turns out, year 12 is very tough and the workload is slowing down my ability to think about story plot lines (Writers Block UGH), but don't worry, I will still be writing.

* * *

After setting off from Marks room, Lexie headed to the one place she knew would be deserted this time of night: the blood bank. She wasn't even sure what time it was, maybe 4 in the morning? She had lost track over the last couple of days, and walking down the deserted corridors, her mind wandered to her mother's ring, and how it would be possible for her to know about vampires. '_Was her mother a vampire? Maybe that's why she left, and wanted to protect her only daughter'_.

There was no way for her to know, to find out, unless there was something that her father knew, and she could talk to him. And if that didn't work, well she could just compel him, all in the search for answers.  
She was jolted from her train of thought when she noticed that she was not alone. Hearing footsteps, she whipped around, and was both relieved and annoyed at who it was: Stefan. He must have been watching the blood bank, just in case.  
"Figured I'd find you here, a bit dangerous don't you think, walking into a hospital full of sick, defenseless people, you could have hurt someone." He spoke with a calm authority, as if he had done this before.  
"Hence the blood bank, really, I'm not stupid and I'm not a homicidal maniac who going to kill all my friends and family." She gestured towards the door, and began rambling.  
He picked up on her words, "Who said anything about your friends and family, I mean I thought I said patients."  
Lexie began dithering, "Well, I'm having nightmares okay, like really bad nightmares about blood and dead people, and people that I think I killed! Is that possible, for vampires to have nightmares?"  
Stefan thought about this for a second and began to speak. "Do you have the nightmares when you haven't fed?" She pondered this for a second, "Well I'm not really sure I mean I've only fed three times, once from a blood bag, and then twice from the vein, which was only a few hours ago."  
"Well as a vampire of 163 years, I can tell you that the craving never goes away, and as for the nightmares, I can say that you could just have keep on top on feedings and they might go away. I don't really know what else to say." He shrugged with indifference.  
She just scoffed and walked into the blood bank, and saw the fridges and shelves upon shelves of blood bags. Approaching one of the fridges, she chose a random blood type and brought it over to the sterile table and sat down.

Ripping the top of the bag, she was drinking the blood, feeling the rush and before she could stop herself, she had grabbed another one, draining it, and was about to get a third when she realized what was happening and took control. Lexie began deep breathing and focusing on something other than the craving that had began to control her life.

She had had enough of not being in charge, of not being able to control her urges and if she truly wanted a life with Mark, then she would have to learn how to have command over her own instincts. Stefan walked, and upon seeing the situation, he cleared his throat and spoke. "You know, I had a friend, her name was Lexi, too. She helped me through a lot in my early years, even the bad ones, especially when I turned off my humanity."

Lexie had no idea what that meant. "Humanity? What do you mean, you say it like it's a light switch or whatever."

"Yeah, it's kind of like that, when your emotions become too much, or the guilt or sadness, etc become too much, a vampire can 'turn off' their emotions or humanity. There's no guilt, no happiness or sadness or anything, no love even; you would exist as nothing more than an animal, hunting or plotting its next meal. It is a last minute defence system that you should never resort to; you will not be the same person, okay?" He must have gone to hell and back trying to get his humanity, and he wasn't about to let Lexie lose it as well.

She didn't really know what to say in response to that, she just nodded and looked at her feet. "It sounds like a good deal, actually, no bother, no guilt, because that what makes it hard to do this. The worry about hurting someone" She simply said.

"It's more than that though, you loose who you are, the people you love, your family, friends, none of that will matter. Lexie, Promise me that you won't turn off your humanity, no matter how bad it gets…" Stefan was almost pleading with her, not wanting her to go through the same pain.

"Okay okay, I promise, just help me? Please? I don't want to hurt my friends, but I can't help it, what did you do?" She was rambling again, but Stefan was used to it, since a certain blond vampire sometimes did it as well.

"Well, for me, it was a whole different thing, no friends, no guidance, only my brother and you know about him…" He broke off with a small chuckle. "I was going from place to place, not really sure of where I was going, feeding along the way. I was in a hole, but a vampire came along and saved me from myself. Her name was Lexi, and she taught me that there was more to life than killing and blood. She was my best friend, and now she's dead." He hung his head solemnly.

She was taken aback that he would share something so personal. "Wow, umm, she sounds really great, I'm sorry that she died, I mean that must have been hard. I lost a friend like that, I mean, not exactly like that, but a he was a great guy. He died a hero's death and I still miss him." She was holding back tears, just Thinking about George made her emotional.

Stefan leaned over and out his arm around her. "I'm sorry too, what was his name?" He inquired gently.

"George, George O'Malley."

"So were you to really close?"

"We were for a while, but I developed feelings for him, but when he didn't feel that same way… I sort of… abandoned him. I just stopped speaking to him and being his friend; and he died without knowing how much I missed him as a friend." Her tears were threatening to turn into sobs, and she had to bit her tongue to prevent any noise from escaping.

"I'm sure he knew, I'm sure. Now, let's get this place cleaned up and let's get you home before you have a complete emotional breakdown."

Lexie gave a watery chuckle. "Ha, been there, done that, psych ward, no fun at all." She felt bad at laughing at something so serious, but she found it ironic; clearing her throat, she proceeded to assist Stefan in clearing up her mess.

* * *

Despite her early problems, the next couple of weeks went by without a hitch, and Lexie was beginning to relax, which was hard to do with Caroline twittering away in her ear all the time,

On one such occasion, she had been going for about an hour without faltering. "So even though you have access to blood in the hospital, you should always have a private stash, you know just in case. I mean you never know, you could find one day that they tightened security, and bam, no blood."

Finally she snapped. "Caroline! Could you please shut up?! I'm trying to call someone." She held the phone to ear, hoping to get an answer, but as usual, there was no answer. Ever since she had helped Mark, he had almost fully recovered, but Julia was still all over him, not allowing her to see him and dodging her calls.

Her interference was really pissing Lexie off, and she was just waiting for Mark to tell her to go away, but she just didn't get the message that he had ended it and he was still too weak to force her. Whenever Lexie called Mark directly she would answer the phone and taunt her about her 'prize'. She was hoping that eventually Julia would become bored of her game, but, she didn't relent, forcing even more stress onto the younger woman.

* * *

One particular conversation left Lexie fuming more than normal.

She had called Marks cell, but of course, Julia answered.

"Julia?! How did you get his phone? Did you steal it?"

"No, I simply took it while he's sleeping, he is so gorgeous when he sleeps, isn't he? But you can't see that can you? Oops, oh well, I'm sure you can find some other guy to screw before you find yourself old and alone."

"Listen to me, you leave him alone, he ended it, he won't say it to your face because he's a gentleman, but that's what he wants to say. You will go away, or there will be trouble for you." She tried to sound menacing, but she failed.

"Trouble? Ha! Don't make me laugh, you won't do anything about it, you wouldn't dare." And with that, Lexie heard a click on the line as Julia hung up.

"Well" She muttered under her breath, "Well see about that."

* * *

A/N: I am not happy with this chapter, like really, I re wrote it three times, but I needed to post something so you wouldn't think that I was abandoning you guys. Okay well, like I said, this one is short, but I will try to make the next one longer. Ideas?


End file.
